


Driver’s license dnf

by Hieroiscrying



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, driving - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: DNF, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieroiscrying/pseuds/Hieroiscrying
Summary: George finally learns how to drive
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	Driver’s license dnf

George can’t drive everyone knew that, he always wanted to learn how to drive but he hardly goes out so he didn’t see a point in it.   
“George you should totally learn how to drive you finally be able to move out of your moms house!” Dream said.  
“There’s no need I hardly go out and I’m fine with living with family for a few more years” George said annoyed that dream even bothered to bring up his living situation.  
“George your gonna be 40 in still living with your mom your like rich you can leave! I’m sure your mom wants you out anyways” dream said with a slight chuckle  
“Piss off she doesn’t mind” George honestly wanted to drop the conversation but dream just kept talking.  
“No but seriously learning how to drive will be a big help and when you come to Florida I don’t want to take you everywhere!” Said the younger.   
“HEY! That’s rude dream I’ll be a guest” George said jokingly  
“But seriously George you should learn how to drive I’ll help you learn!!” Dream said chirpy.  
“I mean I wouldn’t mine but do I really need to do this” George said doubting his need to drive again.  
“Georggeeee you won’t regret it I swear I’ll help you study then you can take the test.”  
Although dream was willing to help George still wasn’t sure about the whole thing but he wanted to make dream proud.   
“Fine help me out and maybe I’ll take the test” George said dryly.  
“Oh don’t be like that I’m just trying to help you out!” The younger said slightly annoyed at George for having an attitude.  
“Sorry I just don’t see a point I mean you know I hardly go anywhere! It’s a waist of my time” George said starting to get angry.  
“Georgie calm down I promise it’ll be worth it I’ll help you out I promise you’ll be okay” Dream said  
Softly trying his best trying to calm George down. After hearing Dreams voice he felt a warmth and safeness he started to calm down.  
“Okay okay I’m sorry I just” George stopped what he was saying.   
“I’ll look into it I’m gonna head to sleep I’m getting tired so talk soon dream.”  
“Wait George are y-“ George hung up before dream could finish he felt bad for leaving but he had to, so much going through his head he didn’t want to listen to dream try and get him to talk about his feelings. He started to shut everything off all he really wanted right now is to lay down. Yes he’s 24 but driving felt like such a grown up thing that he didn’t want to think about yet. He decided to just get ready to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story hope y’all like it!!


End file.
